


Sweet On You

by dumbhotbitchknightgwaine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arwaine, CropTop!Arthur, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Professor!Gwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhotbitchknightgwaine/pseuds/dumbhotbitchknightgwaine
Summary: Leon keeps asking, but his good friend Gwaine in the English department still won't tell him about his new boyfriend.After his students find out he's seeing someone, they go down to the juice bar to gossip, where the new manager, Arthur, seems sweet on someone new.Couldn't possibly be related, could it?
Relationships: Gwaine/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Sweet On You

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur/ Gwaine 1990's au one shot
> 
> CropTop!Arthur/ Professor!Gwaine to be precise
> 
> This fic is inspired by a Tumblr post made by witchmd13 which read 'The image of Arthur in a crop-top can only be surpassed by that of Gwaine in a man-bun' - in short, my imagination ran wild and now 7000 words later there's a fanfiction
> 
> The fic is set in 1999 for literally no other reason than the vibe felt right
> 
> There is smut, just FYI (not as much as my other fics but just so ya know)

Gwaine sat on the edge of the desk in the lecture hall thumbing through the assignments when the students began filtering in. Slipping his reading glasses to the end of his nose, he surveyed the room, ‘Anyone seen Emrys?’ he sighed, ‘Please tell me he hasn’t forgotten the tutorial again?’

Before anyone could answer, Merlin came rushing through the door, hastily pulling off the headphones to his walkman as he made his way to the front. He rummaged in his satchel as Gwaine slipped his reading glasses into the top pocket of his brown tweed jacket, producing a crumpled pile of papers, ‘The assignment on Yeats.’

‘Better late than never, eh?’ Gwaine raised his eyebrows in disapproval.

‘Sorry Professor Greenman.’ Merlin slumped down into his seat.

‘ _Sorry Professor Greenman_ ’ Elyan jabbed him in the ribs, ‘You’re such a nerd, dude.’

Gwaine got to his feet, licking his finger to find the right essay, ‘You can make fun of Emrys all you want, Elyan, but you might instead want to put your energy into bettering your analysis.’ he pushed the marked paper across the desk, ‘Instead of rewording everything Percival has written.’

‘How do you know Percival didn’t copy me?’

‘Because I saw you slip him five quid at the canteen to copy it. Anyway!’ the professor perched back on the desk, resting his scuffed brogues on the table in front, ‘So, today we are going to be moving on to the gothic poetry module, starting with one of my favourite, Edgar Allan Poe. If we can all open our textbooks to page...page one hundred and… is there something you would care to share with the class, Lance, or can I be allowed to continue my lesson?’

Lancelot failed to hide back a smirk, ‘Sorry, it’s just,’ he pointed to the colourful plastic cup on Gwaine’s desk, ‘Do you go to the juice bar, sir? Aren’t you a bit, you know, _old_ to hang out there?’

The professor sucked his teeth with a sour grin, ‘I’m thirty-three and there’s no age limit on guava, thank you.’ he took a long slurp to the juice, ‘Right, down to some poetry.’

…

After two hours of desperately trying to coax some sense out of his students, Gwaine was relieved to see Leon, the head of the English department, came through his door while the last of the students shuffled out.

‘Gwaine, how’re things? That new fella of yours keeping you busy?’

Gwaine rubbed his forehead in embarrassment as he caught Percy clapping a hand over his mouth; the gossip would be around his class before the day was out, ‘Could you please not say that in front of them? The cheeky buggers will be having a field day now.’

He put his hands up apologetically, ‘Sorry, sorry. But come on, how’s it going?’

‘Fine, Leon.’ he slid the books back into his bag, trying to curb the smile creeping on to his face before he gave up, ‘It’s going really well, actually.’

‘Well, you sly fox. Haven’t seen you this happy in a long while. Happy for you.’ He reached a hand over to Gwaine’s shoulder, ‘So, when can me and Mithian have you both over for dinner?’

The professor rolled his eyes, ‘You know I love you both but please, _please_ don’t make me bring my boyfriend. I hardly think another evening of me getting wine drunk and shouting about Hemmingway is exactly going to endear me. It’s going _well_ remember.’

‘Perhaps if you just gave Hemmingway a chance then…’

‘He was an alcoholic, overrated arsehole and...No. No. I see what you’re doing and I’m not getting dragged in again. Right, I need to go grade some more papers. Give Mithian my love.’

Leon laughed, ‘And tell your boyfriend we send ours. You going to tell me his name yet?’

Gwaine turned by the door with a playful smirk, ‘Nope.’

…

‘I’m being serious!’ Percy protested as they all walked down the road to the juice bar, ‘I heard the head of the department ask Professor Greenman about his new _fella_.’

‘Who would go out with Gwaine?’ Elyan laughed walking backwards, ‘He’s such a dork.’

‘I would.’ Merlin stopped to his friend’s shock, ‘What he’s kinda cute! He has nice hair!’

Lancelot scoffed, ‘Okay, I’ll agree with you on the hair, but other than that… oh my god.’ Lance suddenly went flat against the wall by the juice bar, desperately trying to smooth down his hair, ‘Do I look alright?’ he frantically unzipped his sports coat, only to rezip it a moment later.

‘Oh, I see.’ Merlin teased, ‘Gwen’s on shift.’

Elyan immediately pushed Lance through the doors, Percy rushing forward to rough up his hair.

‘Hey, guys!’ Gwen smiled from behind the counter, ‘Hi Lance.’

‘Oh, urm, hey Gwen. H...How’s things?’ he batted away Merlin trying to tickle his ribs.

She swept the raven hair back from her face as she began prepping the juices, ‘I’m good, yeah. Thanks. So, it’s Carrot and Orange for you. The breakfast smoothie for Percy, and...and…’

‘Mango, pineapple. Endless summer smoothie. And Elyan, dear Elyan, just a can of coke.’ Arthur, the newly appointed manager swept around the corner placing a reassuring hand on Gwen’s shoulder, ‘Don’t worry, You’ll start remembering the regulars quickly enough. How was your lecture, guys?’

‘I handed in my essay...finally.’ sighed Merlin, clearly still exhausted from pulling yet another all-nighter.

Arthur chuckled to himself as he began firing up the juicer, ‘Did you include what I said about birds as a symbol of yearning for freedom? Cause that always goes down well.’

Percy and Elyan shared a confused glance, ‘Didn’t know you were into poetry, Arthur?’

‘I’m not! Well…’ he slid the first two juices over the bar, ‘I’m starting too.’ 

Gwen nudged her new boss knowingly, ‘His new _friend_ keeps dropping off poetry books. It’s rather sweet really.’

‘Oh stop it, Gwen, I’m sure no one wants to hear about…’ he stopped seeing all the students eagerly leaning over the bar to listen, ‘You know what. I’m going to take my break.’

‘Don’t forget your book!’ Gwen waggled a dog-eared copy of Paradise Lost to be snatched from her hand and Arthur waltzed out the back, ‘In all seriousness though guys,’ she leaned into a whisper, checking Arthur was out of earshot, ‘Arthur’s trying to get his English a-level. His boyfriend is helping him and he’s studying around the clock so, you know, be kind.’

‘How does he not have his a-levels, he’s like three years older than us?’ Percy questioned, getting an icy stare from the group.

Gwen softened, ‘He had to drop out of college to work when his mum got sick, that’s why you insensitive prat.’

‘Yeah, Percival, have a heart!’ Lance loudly proclaimed.

‘She’s already gone, dude.’ Merlin scrunched his face in mock sympathy, ‘And she’s out of your league.’

…

‘Emrys. Always a pleasure to see my favourite student.’ Gwaine opened the door with a sincere smile, inviting Merlin to take a seat in his office, ‘How can I help?’

Merlin took a tentative seat in front of the professor’s desk as Gwaine fell back into his armchair, ‘I was just wondering how my grades were doing. I know I’ve been late on a few assignments and that means you have to take off a certain percentage and I wondered…’

Gwaine held up his hand, ‘Merlin. Please don’t worry. I know you’re having to work alongside your studies so, and you have to keep this just between you and me, I’ve been telling the faculty your assignments are on time and that it’s me being, ‘he gestured quotation marks, ‘ _overwhelmed with the workload_ which is delaying the marking. You have a talent for English and I don’t want to see you suffer just because…’ the phone his desk began to ring, ‘Sorry, do you mind if I take this.’

‘No, of course.’

Gwaine picked up the phone, ‘Hello, Professor Greenman Speaking.’ he suddenly ducked his head low, pulling the cord across his desk,’ Alright calm down, what’s wrong?... Well, you sound all...hyper...Um, I don’t really know them all that well. Can we talk later; I’m in office hours with a student...okay, okay I’ll listen to them and you can get tickets, what are they called?’ he pressed the receiver between his shoulder and cheek, giving an apologetic smile to Merlin as he grabbed a pen and paper, ‘ The back-street-bo-oys. Okay, okay, I’ll try and catch them on the radio. Bye now...No I’m not saying that I’m in a consultation, see you tonight.’ he slowly reached over, face red with embarrassment, ‘Apologies for that Merlin, where were we?’

‘I...um…’ Merlin tried his hardest to repress and laugh, ‘I honestly can’t remember. Something about the Backstreet Boys? No, I think I was asking about grades.’

‘Ahh, yes.’ now back in his comfort zone, Gwaine smooth his shoulder-length brown hair behind his ears, adjusting his glasses with a finger to the bridge, ‘You are well on track for a first for this module but, I would recommend trying to put together a piece for our departmental journal. I believe you have a good shot at getting on to our maters degree course and something like that could set you up nicely. Leon!’

The senior professor stopped at the sight of Merlin, ‘Sorry, I can come back.’

‘No, it’s okay, we’re done here.’ Merlin got to his feet and began to leave, turning back around with a cheeky grin at the door, ‘Professor Greenman. The latest album is called ‘Millenium’ and they’re selling it down the record store on Hartman Street...if that’s any use to you.’

‘Yes. Thank you. Bye, Merlin.’ Gwaine placed his glasses on the table before rubbing his tired eyes. When he looked up, Leon was in utter shock.

‘Wait. You’re not...he’s not…’ Leon slammed the door shut in a sudden revelation, ‘Please tell that when you said Merlin is your _favourite student_ you didn’t mean he’s your new…’

‘Jesus Leon! Of course n…’

‘Do you have any idea how many rules you’re breaking dating a student! My god!’

‘Leon. Leon!’ Gwaine started out of his chair to calm his old friend down, ‘I would never date a student! Merlin is a very gifted poet and I’m helping him on his way to becoming a junior professor one day but I would never ever cross that line. Besides, Leon, we’ve been friends since we were eighteen...You know I like blondes.’

Leon gave out a sigh of relief, ‘I’m sorry Gwaine I just got worried for a second there. I mean, if nothing else it’s not like you’d ever date a twenty-year-old.’ Gwaine’s eyes grazed against the floor, ‘How old is this guy you’re seeing?’

‘He’s urm…’ Gwaine scratched his nose as he tried to hid behind his hair, ‘Twenty-three.’

‘Twenty-three!’

‘Oh, a bit louder mate, I don’t think the dean quiet heard you!’

Leon took a seat, shaking his head with a fond grin, ‘Well, that at least explains the Backstreet Boys.’

Gwaine rushed into the seat opposite, leaning forward in confusion, ‘Do you know what a _backstreet boy_ is? I am not able to keep up with all these new fads.’

‘I believe they are band, my dear.’ Leon stroked his chin, ‘You know, I always assumed you’d end up with another literature nerd.’

‘I mean, I’ve got him reading Paradise Lost, so, that kinda counts?’

‘Well get you, Gwaine. Right, I have to meet a student. Good luck with the research into modern culture.’ Leon got to his feet, ‘Although I hope you realise that once I tell Mithian about your toy-boy she won’t rest until she meets him. And you know I _adore_ talking about Milton; I look forward to hearing his take.’

‘Oh god.’  
…

When Merlin got to the juice bar, he could already see the gang at their usual spots against the bar chatting with Arthur. The manager flashed a smile at Merlin through the glass, sweeping his golden hair from his face as he set about getting the usual order ready.

‘Hey guess what!’ Lancelot sprung up from the bar, ‘Only gone and got a date with Gwen!’

‘Good on you mate! She finally pitied you enough to agree?’ he shrugged off a punch to his shoulder and took a seat.

Arthur placed on hand on top of the blender as it began to whizz about, leaning over to Merlin, ‘How did the meeting go?’

‘It was fine but...Oh, it was so funny. Percy, you know you said the professor was seeing someone? I’m pretty sure they called when I was in there! His boyfriend was asking something about Backstreet Boy tickets!’

The group fell about laughing just as the blender finished his programme, ‘Sorry, Merlin, didn’t hear a word of that. Went well?’ Arthur handed over the smoothie.

Merlin took a sip of the sweet liquid and smiled, ‘Yeah. He thinks I could progress to a master’s degree! How’s you’re urm...Gwen told us you’re doing an A-level?

Arthur sighed and slumped against the back bar, his little crop top catching the counter and riding up over his muscles, ‘It’s a nightmare. I mean, I’ve got someone helping me.’ a small smile crept on to his face, ‘But the text is so dense to read it’s impossible to get my head around sometimes, especially after a ten-hour shift here. I just want to collapse on my bed and die for a while.’

‘You know,’ Percy couldn’t help himself but twist the screw, ‘Gwen mentioned you’re new _friend_ that’s helping you study. Or, was it helping distract you, I’m not sure.’

Arthur let out an innocent laugh, ‘Well, he’s urm...he’s helping and distracting in equal measure. The distractions are my favourite.’

‘Yes mate!’ Elyan stood on the stood to offer a high five, which Arthur reciprocated with a chuckle, ‘So, go on then, what’s he like? Please tell he’s not another twenty-year-old you picked up at the skate park. You can do better than those losers.’

He played with the buckle on his jeans, looking down in a soft but happy embarrassment, ‘He’s actually in his thirties.’ he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets as he looked up, ‘Very distinguished. Like a mature, Irish, Heath Ledger. You’d all like him to be fair, he loves literature. Except for Hemmingway. He got mentioned in a film we watched the other day and he went on the biggest rant.’ Arthurs’s eyes slipped dreamily past his patrons, ‘He was so angry.’ he breathed, a little too lustfully.

‘Okay. Calm down, Arthur. We get it, he’s good in bed’ Merlin winked.

‘Do you like it when he’s angry?’

‘Does he hulk out and have you?’ Lance sneered.

Merlin turned with a start, ‘Lance you can’t say that!’

‘I mean…’ Arthur began, ‘Lance isn’t wrong, to be fair. I’m staying at his tonight and…’ he reached under the counter and produced a copy of _For Whom The Bell Tolls_ , ‘I can only hope it riles him up as much as last time.’

…

The next day, Gwaine caught his reflection in the window of his office before he gathered up his papers. He hadn’t been sure when it was suggested, but his thick brunet hair tied back in a bun did look rather good. If nothing else, it helped hide the tangled mess it had become after his exploits on the sofa last night when the film he rented got too boring, and his lovely new boyfriend got very, very interesting. He pushed the thought from his mind to try and dull the thrill of the night before as he pressed play on his new walkman. He bopped down the corridor to the lecture hall; turned out the Backstreets Boys were pretty catchy. Not as much as he liked listening to audiobooks, but, not bad.

He arrived to be pleasantly surprised all this class was there ahead of time and was able to dish out the latest graded papers before the tutorial had even begun.

‘Elyan, much improvement. I’d like to see a bit more variety in your sources but I can help you with that next time. Percival, very original, needs a lot more backing up. Now, Lance, I did enjoy your…’

‘Hey babe, sorry to interrupt. You forgot your lunch and I…’ all the students turned to see Arthur, _skateboard-under-his-arm,-ripped-jeans,-GAP-crop-top-wearing-Arthur_ from the juice bar, holding out a little paper bag towards their professor.

Arthur hand suddenly clasped onto his own neck, trying to cover the giant red suck mark just above his collar bone, ‘So...You’re professor is...Right.’ Arthur crept forward as their shocked gazes followed, ‘There’s your lunch, hun.’

Gwaine was caught between utter humiliation at the desperate urge to wrap his arms around Arthur bare midriff and take him on the desk (inviting his new boyfriend back to his office suddenly seemed like the best idea in the world). Alas, he kept his eyes pinned on to Arthur’s face, only slipping once to the hickey and the sweet remembrance of putting it there, ‘Thanks. I’ll come to pick you up after work.’

Arthur nodded, his smile beaming and sweet before he began to tortuously slow walkout.

‘So, we hear you don’t like Hemmingway sir?’ Merlin said, causing Arthur to run from the hall, all the student titering among themselves.

‘No, I don’t, why…’ Gwaine suddenly understood what he was getting at and went light-headed, ‘Right, we’re sticking with Poe for another session today, so let’s get started.’

…

‘No way!’

‘Honestly, it was Arthur, from the juice shop.’

Morgana slammed down her pint on one of the sticky pub tables, ‘No it wasn’t! Oh my god! You know what, good for Professor Greenman!’

Merlin put his head in his hands, ‘The images in my head though, Morgana. I mean...damn.’

‘I can’t argue with you. I’d pay good money to see the two...wait…’ Morgana slowly put her drink down, ‘Okay, don’t make it obvious but I think they just sat down at the table across.’

Merlin surreptitiously took a sip of his drink to turn around and get a look.

Across at the table in the corner, Professor Greenman took out a packet of cigarettes, lit two, and teasingly placed one in Arthur’s mouth. The young man straddled the bench as he gently blew smoke across Gwaine’s face.

‘We’re in public, you tease.’ Gwaine hissed, ‘Behave.’ he betrayed his own words as his hand began sliding up Arthur’s jeans, his fingers just gently falling across the young man’s six-pack.’

‘And you’re weak when I’m dressed like this.’   
‘I have self-control, unlike you.’ Gwaine took a sip of wine, straightening his back as he peered over the edge of his glasses.

Arthur laid his knuckles between his legs, rocking forward to be mere inches away from his boyfriend’s face, ‘It seems you can resist everything except temptation.’

With a slack jaw, Gwaine’s lowered his cigarette slowly from his lips, ‘Did you...Did you just come onto me with an Oscar Wilde quote?’

‘Mmhmm.’ Arthur giggled, before pressing a kiss to Gwaine’s lips, tormenting him some more for the sheer fun of it, ‘Oh. I think we’ve been spotted.’ he cocked his head to Merlin’s table.

‘Right.’ Gwaine downed his glass of wine, ‘Let’s go.’

‘Wait!’ Arthur grabbed Gwaine’s sleeve before he could leave, ‘Why don’t you want to be seen with me?’

Gwaine took Arthur face into both of his hand and pulled him into a hot, passionate kiss, breaking away to leave Arthur flushed and out of breath, ‘I love being seen with you. I just have this sudden urge to push you against a wall and do unspeakable things to your body. I’d rather my students didn’t witness that.’ he flashed a wink, ‘We can stay if you really…’

‘No, let’s go do that.’ Arthur chugged the rest of his beer and rushed to his feet giddy.

‘They’re leaving in a hurry?’ Merlin raised his eyebrow as he saw the professor being dragged out by an over-eager Arthur.

…

Gwaine’s apartment was just a short two-minute walk from the local pub, but it felt like an eternity before he could finally close the door shut and push Arthur against it. The young man gave a gentle tug at the hair-tie and pulled loose Gwaine’s hair, quickly sinking his fingers into the soft, silken mess. Gwaine pulled off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor as he wrapped his arms around Arthur, the young man swooning at the sight of Gwaine’s muscular forearms under his rolled sleeves. His glasses steamed as Arthur pulled this skimpy crop top off over his head and began to march Gwaine back in the vague direction of the bedroom, kicking off his sneakers.

Arthur pushed him down on the bed and fell to his knees, quickly getting to work undoing the professor’s belt. Gwaine sat back resting his wait on his hands, unable to take his eyes away from Arthur who looked up from under his lashes as he went down. His mouth was soft and slick as he pushed Gwaine to the back of his throat, small gag escaping before he slid back, his tongue masterfully teasing the tip. Gwaine could hardly take in how good Arthur looked on his knees and without a moment hesitation pulled him on to the bed; he had to have him then, _right then_. He flipped him over onto his back, ready to make his move when he spied a novel in Arthur's back pocket.

 _Hemmingway_.

Arthur craned his head back, wondering what the delay was when he saw Gwaine holding the book, ‘Please tell me you’re not reading this? I’ll lend you Fitzgerald, Twain, Huxley, anything, just don’t make me date a Hemmingway fan, Arthur, please.’

The young man bit his lip, ‘I think he’s a really good author. And I think his poetry is better than Milton. And Poe. Put together.’ he smirked with sarcasm as Gwaine’s face started to go red.

'You, did not, just say that.'

Arthur grinned, 'Ooh, am I toying with little academic heart? Am I making you get angry? You going to rant again?'

'Not at all.' Gwaine ripped off Arthur's jeans and grabbed the lube, 'I'm just going to take it out on you.'

'I was hoping you'd say… _oh fuck_!' Arthur bit into the pillow as Gwaine thrust inside him.

…

The next morning, Arthur strolled hand in hand with Gwaine on the walk to campus; he had the day off, and decided since everyone in Gwaine's class knew anyway, he may as well tag along for the commute to make use of the library that afternoon. He couldn’t help but enjoy the looks they were getting on the way as Gwaine’s student’s waved hello only to be gobsmacked to see Arthur on his arm, insisting on wearing the same crop top as the night before, rather than borrowing a shirt, so everyone could see his love bites. Gwaine was still giddy from the night before, or perhaps _shaky_ would be a better word; his legs still aching from the exertion of the third time around. But no matter how exhausted he was, he couldn’t help staring at Arthur and feeling like a teenager in love.

‘So, this is your office. I finally get to see where the magic happens.’ Arthur said as Gwaine pressed the door closed and took his seat behind the desk.

‘I don’t actually teach in here; I’m just going through the fascinating task of secondary marking for Leon’s prose module for the second year’s. Thrilling, I know.’ he began arranging the papers on his desk, licking the tip of his pen before settling into more mediocre takes on the supposedly _real meanings_ of 1984.

Arthur thumbed over the books on the shelf, ‘So, you just work alone here?’

‘Mostly.’ Gwaine sighed over a rookie grammatical error, ‘Unless it’s office hours but I only have those on Thursday’s.’

Arthur glanced back at the closed door before he slid in front of Gwaine to lean against the desk, ‘So, no one is going to bother you for a while.’

Gwaine leaned back defeated as Arthur fiddled with the button on his collar, ‘Really?’

‘Why not?’ Arthur murmured, tracing a finger along Gwaine’s jaw.

‘Because I’m at work and that door doesn’t have a lock, that’s why. Darling.’ he tried to maintain composure, but all was quickly lost as Arthur began to unbuckle his jeans.

‘You know I have a fantasy about doing it at work, right…?’

Gwaine looked at the pile of papers, the closed door, and back to his smirking boyfriend. He pulled his chair in and slowly pulled down the zipper, placing delicate kisses cascading down Arthur’s navel as his hands slithered up his thighs. The young man let out a soft moan, arching his back just a little so Gwaine could hook his fingers over the top of his boxers. He was about to pull them down when a knock came at the door.

‘Gwaine, you busy?’

‘One second!’ Gwaine shouted a little too loud, making Arthur giggle as he reluctantly did up his belt again, ‘Urm, urm, come in.’ he frantically straightened his glasses.

Leon walked through the door followed by Mithian.

‘Gwaine! Mithian made her way over for a hug, ‘It’s so good to…’ Gwaine went to get up but decided it was best to sit out the hard-on as Mithian caught Arthur in her gaze, ‘And who is this young gentleman?’

Gwaine cleared his throat, ‘This is Arthur. Arthur, this is my dear friend Mithian who teaches in the Art Department and her husband Leon who has _finally_ learned how to knock.’

Arthur beamed a smile and went to shake Mithian’s hand, ‘I’ve heard so much about you; it’s nice to put a name to a face! Gwaine showed me the painting’s you did for him in his apartment; they’re beautiful.’

‘I like this one, Gwaine.’ Mithian smirked, ‘You know what, Arthur, I was actually just popping in to invite Gwaine to dinner tonight. We’re having a few friends over from the faculty and some of our chums,’ she ignored Gwaine shaking his head in the corner, ‘It’s a bit short notice but you’d be very welcome to join us.’

‘I would love to!’ Arthur beamed back enthusiastically.

Leon leaned against the bookshelf with a small laugh, ‘It’ll be nice to finally get to know you, Arthur. And it’ll be even nicer to tell you all the embarrassing stories I have about me and Gwaine at school.’ 

‘Well, I can’t miss this!’ Arthur chuckled, ‘I should probably go do some studying, but I will see you all tonight.’ He turned to Gwaine as he baked out the door, pulling on the hem of his crop top, ‘Don’t worry, I’ll wear a proper shirt for your friends, _honey_.’ and with that, he made his way to the shopping centre because he didn’t, in fact, have anything remotely smart to wear.

The three of them stood silent in the office for a moment as Gwaine smoothed down his hair, unsure of what to say.

Mithian’s jaw was still dropped down, ‘Well, well, well, Gwaine. Arthur is...I mean...Wow. He’s quite the...oh what’s the word?’

‘Twink.’ Leon cut in, ‘You must be shattered Gwaine.’

‘I’m fine. Why would I be, I’m perfectly…’

‘Ooh look at you getting all flustered!’ Mithian slipped behind the desk to finally give Gwaine that hug, her elaborate jewellery clinking against his glasses, ‘You’re rather sweet on him, aren’t you? This is adorable; I can’t wait for this party now!’ she clapped her hands together excitedly, ‘Oh, I forgot, I’ve invited a few of the patrons from the gallery as well, just for drinks but they all seem rather nice.’

‘I’m sure they are. Just please make sure there is enough wine for me to drown in if Leon’s going to get going with the stories.’

‘Of course dear.’ Mithian straightened up and smoothed down her dress, ‘We best be getting to our lectures, love. Come on.’

Before Leon went through the door, he couldn’t resist but pry a little more ‘You looked a bit flushed when we came in there, mate. Weren’t doing anything inappropriate during work hours, were you? Do I need to file a disciplinary?’

‘Oh stop it, Leon!’ Mithian grabbed her husband's arm to pull him away, ‘Don’t worry Gwaine. If he has to report you then he also has to report all the times he ate me out in the art studio. See you at dinner.’

Leon stood stock still.

Gwaine tapped his pen on the desk, ‘Have I ever told you that I utterly love your wife?’

…

Arthur had never been to a dinner party before. House parties, of course, but he doubted this soiree would involve beer pong and glow sticks. He had spent a good two hours browsing around the shops, eventually giving in and begging the shop assistant to pick something out for him. When she had asked what he was buying for, he replied it was for a job interview, because that’s what it felt like. It might have only been a few months, but things felt different with Gwaine and he didn’t want to embarrass him in front of his work friends any more than necessary, especially considering they were all PhD scholars and he was barely scraping through his a-levels as a mature student.

He found Gwaine still in his office at six that evening and pressed open the door lightly, afraid the attire he’d found wasn’t up to scratch. He was pleasantly surprised when Gwaine spilt coffee all down his front at the sight.

The professor half-heartedly dabbed at the coffee stain on his shirt as he stared. Arthur slipped through the door in a form-fitting black button-down shirt, with tiny purple flowers printed into the fabric. His muscular thighs had been poured into a smart pair of dark wash jeans, and his sneakers had even been scrubbed clean of their scuffs from the skate park.

‘Do I...urm, is this okay for a dinner party?’ Arthur winced.

Gwaine blinked for a few seconds before clearing his throat, ‘Oh yeah.’ 

‘You’ve spilt a bit of coffee there, you know?’

‘The way to Leon’s goes past my flat, I’ll grab a clean one.’ he quickly looked at this watch, ‘And if we leave now then we’ll have about forty minutes to spare.’ he cocked his head to one side suggestively.

Arthur grinned to himself, ‘Now who’d the insatiable one?’

…

With great difficulty, Arthur managed to convince Gwaine to use the extra time to take a shower rather than arrive sweaty and out of breath. He kicked back on the bed, pretending the thumb through a novel while he watched Gwaine through the open ensuite doors, the soapy suds from his hair sliding down his slick naked body; he was fighting every urge to join him in there when Gwaine finally emerged, towelling his hair dry in nothing but his boxer shorts. Arthur had laid out an outfit for him which included the bashed up brown tweed jacket Gwaine had been wearing the first time they’d met. Arthur smiled at the memory as Gwaine pulled the clothes on, getting up to straighten the jacket over his broad shoulders before they set out.

Arthur stopped by the shop on the way to grab some wine, Gwaine laughing to himself as his nervous boyfriend cradled red, white, and rose to the counter, not wanting to leave anyone out by mistake. They caught their reflection in the shop window as they turned to leave; it had to be said, they did make a handsome couple.

Gwaine knocked on the door as Arthur brushed a strand of hair out of his glasses fondly. Leon answered, his hair tied back in a bun like Gwaine had taken to do, ‘I’m having words with you, Gwaine. Ever since you did your hair back Mithian has been leaving hair ties all around the house so I do it too. I feel like a prat.’

‘And you look like one. You don’t have my devilish good looks to pull it off.’ Gwaine clapped him on the shoulder as Mithian came excitedly around into the hallway, ‘A vision as ever, Mithian!’

‘Oh, you are too kind, Gwaine. Why can’t my husband pay me compliments like that?’ she winked at him before holding her arms out to Arthur, ‘I’m so glad you could make it, Arthur! Don’t you scrub up well! You’ve even managed to make Gwaine look smart.’

‘I, urm, we brought wine.’ Arthur hesitated, lifting the gift bag with a clink of the bottles.

Leon took them from him, ‘That’s very thoughtful, I’ll go grab us all a drink, thank you, Arthur. Gwaine never remembers.’

‘Come on in, let me introduce you to all the guests.’ she stopped noticing Arthur was holding Gwaine’s hand in a vice grip, ‘Don’t worry my dear, everyone is very friendly and I won’t leave your side.’ With a reassuring smile, Mithian led the couple into the room where the handful of guests were standing in groups, laughing over their drinks, ‘So, this Gaius, my mentor at the art gallery. Over there is the new patron of the gallery Uth…’

‘Arthur!’

Across the room, a tall gentleman with stone grey hair and jet black suit brought the room to an abrupt silence with his shock. Gwaine turned to see Arthur shaking like a leaf.

‘D...dad?’

Slamming his drink down on the cabinet, the man stormed over, his face knitted with barely repressed anger, ‘What the hell is this?’ he hissed, flicking his eyes with disgust to the sight of his son holding Gwaine’s hand, ‘We spoke about this, Arthur.’

‘I’m sorry is there a problem here, Uther?’ Mithian interjected, trying to wedge herself between them, already feeling protective of Arthur.

Arthur looked scared; he’d never spoken about his dad before and, while Gwaine was sure this wasn’t the best introduction, he was at least going to try and make a good impression, ‘Uther is it? I’m Gwaine, I work…’

‘It’s Mr Pendragon, to you. So, this is what my son has been doing behind my back I see.’ he shook his head as he looked Gwaine up and down, ‘You should be ashamed of yourself. Corrupting a young boy like…’

‘I’m not a boy dad, I’m twenty…’

‘You will be a _boy_ , Arthur, until you grow out of this stupid phase.’

Leon began walking slowly towards their new guest, ‘Maybe we should take a little breather here, okay?’ Before he could intervene, Uther pushed him away with a strong hand, looming over Gwaine with venom in his eyes, ‘You pervert. Praying on a young boy like this. Turning him…’

‘Turning him what, exactly?’ Gwaine spat back, clutching on to Arthur’s hand, ‘I care a great deal for Arthur and there is nothing wrong with…’

‘You’re a goddamn pervert and how dare you use my son for your sordid sexual games!’

‘I don’t use him, I love him!’ Gwaine shouted back, suddenly finding no breath in his lungs after he admitted to it, ‘And I’d thank you to never speak to either of us that way again.’

‘I think you should go, Uther.’ Mithian put a hand on the man’s shoulder, sternly glaring him down.

‘I don’t think so. I’m your new patron, remember?’ Uther scoffed to himself, ‘If anyone can leave it’s these moral reprobates.’

Mithian gave a knowing look at her husband, who just sat down in the nearest chair to watch, ‘You know Uther, a lot of my student’s think I wear all this fancy jewellery because I’m an artist,’ she fiddled with the bulky rings on her fingers, ‘ But I actually wear them so I can do this.’ and with one strong swing, Uther buckled backwards from the rings connecting with his nose, ‘You can take your patronage, and shove where the sun don’t shine, dear. Leon, could you escort Uther to his car, please.’

Leon grabbed Uther by the collar and marched him to the door, his eyes filled with utter admiration at this wife, ‘My pleasure.’

Mithian reached over to pluck the handkerchief from Gauis’s top pocket to wipe the smear of blood from her rings before turning back to Arthur, ‘I am so sorry Arthur. I had no idea you were related and, if I had had any inclination that he held those ugly views, I would never have let him in my house. Let’s get you a drink and seat.’

Gwaine settled Arthur into the nearest chair, pulling his own around to shield his boyfriend’s tears from the guests as he wiped them away, ‘Are you okay, Arthur?’

‘Okay?’ Arthur looked up from his feet after a few long moments catching his breath, ‘Of course I’m okay. You just said you loved me.’

‘Oh god, I did didn’t I.’ Gwaine suddenly remembered as the adrenaline of the exchange shuddered from his body, ‘I’m sorry, I...urm, I know it hasn’t been long, I don’t want to freak you out I just...I just…’ he took in the startling blue eyes that watered above a halcyon smile, ‘I just really do love you, it turns out.’

‘Here’s your wine…’

‘I love you too, Gwaine.’

Leon stood there with the glasses realising he arrived at precisely the wrong time, ‘Well,’ he said, handing over the drinks and grabbing his own, ‘I’ll cheers to that.’

With Uther gone, the evening went splendidly. Leon made good on his promise to embarrass Gwaine and got Arthur laughing so hard he nearly choked on his dinner. Mithian asked eagerly how his preparation for his A-level exams was going, easing the knot Arthur had felt in his stomach about not being as clever as the company Gwaine kept. He even managed to make Leon impressed by his take on Ulysses, causing Gwaine to stare lovingly at him tracing circles on his thigh under the table.

‘Now, I have to ask.’ Mithian placed a hand on the table as dessert came to a close, ‘Gwaine never told us how you both met. I’m sure there must be a cute story there.’

‘Well, we urm…’ before Arthur could continue, Gwaine took his hand on the table.

He swallowed his natural inclination for privacy to tell the story, eager to let Arthur know just how much it meant to him, ‘It was about three months ago. I was lost on the high street looking for that new book store and I ducked into this juice bar to ask directions. Arthur was behind the counter annotating Wordsworth and, well I couldn’t resist giving him a few pointers. Before I knew it I’d been sat there rambling for over an hour and decided to leave the poor man alone. And then...the next day, I…’ Gwaine hid his face in his glass of wine, trying to repress the blush blooming on his cheeks, ‘Well, I just fancied some juice, as you do, so I went back in there. Of course, I fucking bottled asking him out the first time and instead offered to help with his essay’s which lead to a week of dropping by after hours. Then, one night, Arthur decided to walk me home for no apparent reason,’ Arthur let out a soft laugh, ‘One thing led to another and I think that’s where the story ends in polite company.’

Leon poured himself another glass, ‘Since when have we been _polite company_ , do continue!’

‘All I’ll say is that I was a perfect gentleman.’

‘You certainly were not.’ Arthur scoffed, causing the guests to burst into a fit of laughter.

Under the table, Arthur felt Gwaine squeeze his thigh tight; he was going to pay for that later...and he couldn’t wait.

…

The balmy summer night air was fluttering through the open window when the pair arrived back at Gwaine’s apartment, both slightly tipsy from the wine and wide awake from the whiskey-infused coffee. Gwaine fell down onto the sofa, undoing his top button before catching the hem of Arthur’s shirt and pulling him into his lap. The young man straddled him, holding Gwaine’s face in both hands as they kissed, his tongue finding its way into Gwaine’s mouth to delight at the faint taste of wine and tobacco. Gwaine threaded his thumbs through the belt loops of Arthur’s jeans, pulling his hips in to grind with his own in the dim lamplight. Arthur lost his breath as Gwaine kissed his neck, the soft graze of stubble tickling his collarbone and the nip of teeth into tender flesh distracting him as the buttons of his shirt came undone one by one. Suddenly, Arthur found his legs wrapped around Gwaine’s waist as he was lifted and carried into the bedroom with ease with no pause in the bites to his neck as Gwaine gently laid him down, slowly undressing each other in between quiet gasps for breath. Their bodies rose and fell together, cast aglow in amber by the streetlight flowing through the window, synchronised and quiet, as though sound might startle away their newfound love like a fawn into the forest. Pinning Arthur against him as he pushed up from bent knees, the two men growled with the delicious ache of orgasm, pressing their foreheads together, dampened with sweat. Arthur stroked his hands through Gwaine hair, his body humming with the aftershocks as Gwaine smiled into a kiss, still panting as he held him tight.

‘God. I love you, Arthur.’ Gwaine whispered, breathless through the silence.

 _And I love you too, Gwaine_ Arthur mouthed back silently, unable to conjure the will for words while trapped in that glorious gaze.


End file.
